Kouhun/Leyendas
Los kouhuns son unos miriápodos muy venenosos, similares a un cienpiés. Tienen muchos patas y se arrastran silenciosamente. En estado natural su veneno no es mortal, pero se torna mortal cuando pasan mucho tiempo sin comer. Este veneno en ayuno es mortal para casi todos los organismos ya que llega directamente al torrente sanguíneo y posteriormente al sistema nervioso central, acabando con su presa en cuestión de segundos. Los kouhun son usados por discretos asesinos y cazarrecompenzas para acabar con sus victimas. Esto se debe a que son criaturas desconocidas para la gran mayoría de habitantes de la galaxia y a que instintivamente buscan el calor corporal, en este caso el de sus presas. Zam Wesell intentó eliminar a la senadora Padmé Amidala poco antes de la Batalla de Geonosis utilizando dos especimenes de estas criaturas. Entre bastidores Los kouhuns, conocidos durante la producción como "bichos asesinos",Comentarios del DVD de [[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] fueron creados por George Lucas para [[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]]. Sus instrucciones para el equipo de diseño fueron de crear criaturas quilópodas que pudieran inyectar veneno a sus víctimas.The Art of Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones Sin embargo, los diseñadores tuvieron varias variantes, algunas más parecidas a una araña o algunas explorando la idea de piel transparente para mostrar el veneno por debajo. Una, con un largo aguijón en la cola, casi se convierte en la versión final, y fue luego usada por Hasbro en una figura de acción de los . Esto fue luego canonizado como una variación separada de los kouhun en The New Essential Guide to Alien Species. Para su realización en El Ataque de los Clones, los kouhuns fueron generados por computadora. Para animarlos, se usó una técnica llamada "animación procesal", en la cual el cuerpo de la criatura fue primero animado para moverse hacia abajo, luego todas las piernas fueron animadas por separado para que pudiesen hacer contacto con el suelo en una vista realista. Los sonidos de los kouhuns fueron creados por los artistas de sonido Dennie Thorpe y Jana Vance aplastando el interior de una toronja, mientras que el sonido de las piernas caminando fue creado raspando un palo contra una superficie de metal puntiaguda."Films Are Not Released, They Escape"—DVD de [[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] Apariciones * *''Portrait of the Artist as a Young Rodian'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones'' (novela)'' *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones'' (cómics) *''El Laberinto del Mal'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' Apariciones no canónicas *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' Fuentes *''Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''Roleplaying Game Revised Core Rulebook'' *''The Creatures of Episode II'' * *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars: The Official Figurine Collection 20'' *''The New Essential Guide to Droids'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Star Wars: The Official Figurine Collection 48'' *''Threats of the Galaxy'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 28'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 31'' * Notas y referencias Categoría:Criaturas